


Refusal in Magic

by thxnderbird



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crazy Mad Hatter | Jefferson, F/M, He's an asshole, I Don't Even Know, Tags Are Hard, but who wouldn't be??, i think??, jefferson needs more love, oof, tags?, they all sorta are, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thxnderbird/pseuds/thxnderbird
Summary: ❝I should've locked him up under that god forsaken hospital when I had the chance! He's a madman!❞❝He was just looking for his daughter! The little girl you tore away from him!❞Jefferson just wanted his daughter back. He wanted magic back, he wanted his magic hat to work. His old cottage in the woods. He wanted revenge for what Regina did to him and his daughter.Everything flips for him when the so-called 'Savior' came and everything slowly started to change. He just didn't know if it was changing for better or for worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will follow the storyline, but at the same time, it won't. Hope that makes sense. Just the beginning parts will follow the story line. I swear someone will find stuff that didn't happen in the episode (cause I decided to try to make this freaking detailed for you guys) they'll see it and they'll fucking criticize my writing and give me shit. I will only follow the storyline up to the point where the curse is broken. Until then, this will mostly follow Jefferson since the show is about Emma I figured Jefferson needed a lot of love. Besides Sebastian Stan is hot.
> 
> I know it won't be like it is in the show. I HAVEN'T SEEN THIS EPISODE IN YEARS! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF THE FACTS AREN'T CORRECT! I managed to find the freaking transcript online. The rest is all either from memory or I just made it up (Honestly, it's all mostly made up. If you recently watched these episodes and everything, I am very sorry. Honestly I am). DEAL WITH IT! Just enjoy the story... Jefferson needs some love so I'm here to give it to him.
> 
> I simply hope you guys read this and enjoy the story

_❝You know what the issue is with this world? Everyone wants a magical solution to their problem, and everyone refuses to believe in magic.❞_

_**-Jefferson** _

 

* * *

 

****

 

* * *

 

All Jefferson wanted was the best for his only daughter, Grace. Everyone _knew_ that. Everyone _saw_ that.

From the way, his face lit up at the mention of his Grace, to the way her smile brightened every bodies lives when she laid eyes on him. There was _true love_ between them. True _parental_ love. Not that awful stuff between the Evil Queen and her sweet step-daughter. This was different.

He loved her. She loved him. He never wanted to leave her. He never intended to break his promise to her. She was his world. He was nothing without his Gracie. Wonderland was maddening with the thought of the broken heart of his daughter. She was the only thing he had left...

 

* * *

 

Emma was going to help him. She was going to make him a hat with magic! Magic that would take him and his Grac- he stopped himself. He had to stop himself. Her name was Paige in this world. She had a family who loved her as their own.

He shakily ran his fingers through his hair and gripped at the roots. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. Anything sounded like music to his ears, staying in this big mansion was torture. He didn't enjoy it without his Grace. A room laid in his house, on his floor. A room for his Grace. It was pink and spacious with a bunch of toys he knew she'd love and enjoy spending tea time with. Tea time with him.

He screamed in frustration as he thought of his past in the Enchanted Forest. He wanted his old life back!

He wanted Grace back! He didn't notice he screamed that until he heard it echoing throughout the room. Haunting him. He wanted to break down and cry. Cry until his throat hurt and he couldn't cry anymore. He just wanted to forget about all the pain and misery the Evil Quee- Regina was doing to him. He _had_ to stop. He _needed_ to stop! They had names here. Real names. They've had those names for a good amount of 28 years. He watched them and memorized all the names. All those ridiculous names. Names that weren't their real ones! Those weren't their real names! The Evil Queen was Regina and Rumpelstiltskin was Mr. Gold.

 _Get Grace back! You need her back!_ **We** _need her back!_ The Hatter in his head screamed in anguish. Jefferson stopped tearing at his hair and straightened out. He hasn't heard from the Hatter in a while. Where was he all this time? He was quiet for so long, he shockingly almost missed him. _Almost._

He walked through the forest late at night. He needed a late-night stroll. He needed to breathe. He needed a bunch of fresh air. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, so the cold crispy air didn't bite his exposed skin. He watched the cold puffs of air that escaped his lips. He didn't notice the car behind him until it was a few feet away. He turned around with wide eyes and stumbled away to the side, rolling down the slight hill that laid on the roadside. He stood up slowly and dusted the dirt off his black wool jacket. He climbed up onto the road and stopped when a woman ran to him, her blonde hair bouncing and helped him

She stumbled over her words. She kept apologizing, her blue eyes looking him over for any signs of injuries.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there."

Jefferson brushed the dirt off his sleeves when she let him go. "I-I think so..." He stuttered and gave her his best reassuring smile. She wasn't very convinced though. "Are you sure?"

He chuckled. He _had_ to. It was amusing. Here she was. The **Savior**. Snow White's daughter. She was concerned about him. If only she knew everything. If only she believed her son Henry. He gave her another smile and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not used to sharing the road with cars so late," he paused and stared at her. "You're the sheriff, aren't you?"

Emma nodded and placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah."

Jefferson nodded. "So..." He started. "What brings you out here in the middle of the night?" He gestured around them, towards the forest, towards the vast never-ending darkness. Emma lowered her hands from their perch on her hips.

"Oh, nothing to worry about. I'm just looking for a lost dog..." That was the lamest excuse he's ever heard, but he decided to let it slide by giving her a believing nod.

"Well, I hope you find it." Emma thanked him. He turned around and started walking away, making sure to give a fake visible limp for show. He heard her mutter out a string of profanities, making him smirk. _Too easy_ he thought

"Oh, you _are_ hurt!" She yelled. Jefferson slowed down until he came to a stop and looked at her

"No, I just twisted my ankle, I think... I live just a mile down the road, I'll make it okay. Really." Before he could turn around and continue walking she started talking again. "No, let me drive you. I _insist_."

He gave her a small smile and started limping towards her. "Thank you. I'm Jefferson."

She waved it off and introduced herself as Emma. With that said they both got into her yellow Volkswagen Beetle. On the way to his house they decided to start up some small talk. Just random things, nothing personal. At least it was better than a car ride filled with awkward silence. The radio was also playing. Some random song that seemed familiar to him. It must've played in his house at some point when the quietness was just to unbearable for him to stand. After a while, and some awkward conversations later, they finally got his house. Emma drove through the gate and onto the gravel road. As they pulled up to his house Emma just had to gasp in shock and astonishment as she stared up at the house.

"Wow..." she breathed. "This is your house? It looks like a hotel!" She looked away from the house and at him. " You must have a huge family."

Those words pained him. It felt like someone stabbed him in the heart multiple times. Jefferson shook his head and said that it was just him living in the house alone. Emma killed the engine and she took the key out of the ignition. They unbuckled the seatbelts and they got out of the car. They started walking towards the front door. Jefferson slipped his keys out of his pockets and unlocked the door. He pushed the door open and laid the keys down on the polished oak mini table that rested beside the door. He looked at Emma and opened his mouth to say something, but when nothing came to mind, closed his mouth.

Instead he started walking towards his kitchen, remembering to limp. He expertly made the tea. Jefferson got a silver tray and set it down on the counter. On the tray he placed a teapot, teacups and their saucers, a small pitcher of milk, and a small jar labelled 'sugar'. On the side of all that he placed two spoons. He poured them tea. He would've forgotten if it wasn't for the Hatter that screamed in his head. He took the small vial out of his waistcoat pocket and poured it into the cup he chose would be hers. He tossed the vial and picked up the tray.

Emma was awkwardly standing in his living room taking in the scenery. She slightly leaned on the piano. She thought the place was beautiful but also empty. She should see pictures around the place instead she found empty dressers, painting covered the walls, and bookshelves filled with books. Some were _very_ old and some were new. She didn't find it strange. Not in the slightest. She would've looked around if she didn't hear that limp making its way towards her.

Jefferson popped into her field of view and set the tea tray down on the coffee table. He straightened out and turned around to look at her. He gave her a smile. "Here we go. Thought you might want to warm yourself up for your search. It's cold out there." He explained.

Emma waved it off and wearily looked at the tray before looking at him. "That is kind of you, but I think I should get back to it."

Jefferson nodded in understanding and limped over to her and the piano. "I know. That's why I brought this." He picked up a map, laid it down on top of the piano and unrolled it." He looked at her again. "I'm a bit of an amateur cartographer. Mapping the area is a hobby. Maybe this will help you track down your dog..."

Emma stared at the map before actually looking it over. "Wow.." She breathed as she examined it, her fingers tracing the map. He smiled and picked up the cups of tea by the saucers. He limped towards her and set the cups down on piano. His eyes quickly swept over the map and he cleared his throat.

"What's your dog's name?" He chuckled when she said his name was Spot. He just had to mutter that it was a cute name. He stood beside her and stared at the map. He saw Emma lift the cup of tea from the saucer and brought it to her lips. The voice of the Hatter in his head started screaming in glee. The Hatter wanted her to drink it. He wanted her to crash to the good for nothing floor. She said something about Route 6 and the forest, but _then_. _Then_ she took a sip of the tea. He noticed that she stumbled over her words and her movements were sluggish. He placed a hand on her elbow and tried to steady her. "Are you okay?"

The teacup clattered onto the piano, but she still kept a grip on it. Emma momentarily looked confused and she stumbled back. Jefferson appeared behind her and steadied her. "I-I... I'm just. Uh- I'm just, uh, feeling a little..."

Jefferson feigned concern. "Oh. Here. Let me help you." He led her to the couch. She said she was dizzy under her breath. Jefferson nodded in understanding. He picked her up and laid her down on the couch that decorated the room. He stood there for a moment looking at her. Watching her. After a few seconds he turned around and walked away, forgetting about his limp this time. _What's the point?_ He thought. Emma noticed it and stared at him confused. "Your limp..." She whispered.

He stopped and spun around. He looked at her with a smirk planted on his face. "Oh. That." He carefully walked back to her. He stopped in front of her and the couch. He shrugged and stared down at her. "I guess you caught me."

Emma had a fleeting look of betrayal. It was fleeting but Jefferson still saw it. He fought back a flinch. She was slowly sinking down onto the couch. "Who are you?" she asked as she passed out.

Jefferson simply chuckled and smiled down at her unconscious body.

He left the room, only to return minutes later with some duck tape and one of his scarves in his hands. He bound her hands and feet with the duck tape, then turned his scarf into a makeshift gag an out it in her mouth and tied it, finishing with a knot at the back of her head. As he stood there and stared at the so-called 'Savior', he cocked his head to the side.

Jefferson clutched his head and tore at his hair. _Grace! What's Grace doing? Check on Grace!_ _YOU HAVE TO CHECK ON GRACE!_ Jefferson mentally screamed and gripped his hair at the roots. He wanted him to just _shut up_! He just wanted some peace and quiet. He just wanted to go to his room and sit on the plush bed. He wanted to bury his face in his hands and cry into the night. But here he was, in his living room with an unconscious girl tied up on his couch. He stepped closer to the couch and crouched down. He cocked his head to the side and stared at the blonde beauty.

He squeezed his eyes shut and looked away from her. He lightly held his head as the pounding headache began.

 

* * *

 

Everything became a blur to both of them. Both Jefferson and Emma. Emma finding Mary Margaret tied to a chair. The gun cocking. Emma staring at him and the gun. The look of insanity in his eyes and the smirk planted on his face. Her lying to him about her belief in magic, in everything he told her, about the Enchanted Forest. Secretly it meant the world to him. He can finally go back to the Enchanted Forest!

 

* * *

 

He trusted her. He finally let his guard down with her. As Jefferson turned his back to her to pick his hat up from the table, Emma scrambled and picked up the telescope. She struck him in the back of the head with it and relished in the sight as his body crumpled to the floor. She searched his person and found the gun. She took it from him and ran down the vast hallway to where Mary Margaret was tied up. She fumbled with the ropes that restrained her. Mary Margaret screamed to Emma in warning when Jefferson ran in and tackled Emma, who fell onto Mary Margaret, making all three of them to fall to the floor.

Emma and Jefferson fought. As Emma reached for the gun, Jefferson saw her intention and tried to stop her. As the two were struggling, Mary Margaret freed herself. In the struggle Emma pushed his face away and her eyes widened in shock as the ring of scarred flesh around his neck. She hesitated and Jefferson won the fight. He held the gun and stood up, cocking the gun and pointed it at Emma, making her stare down the barrel of it. Jefferson bent down and picked up his top hat. He put it on and sent them a smile and bared his neck, exposing the scarred neck.

"Off with his head." Those words were said with a hint of insanity making Emma's and Mary Margaret's skin crawl.

Mary Margaret saw her chance and took it. Armed with a croquet mallet, she hit Jefferson with it, making him turn around to face her. She dropped the mallet and kicked the mad man out the window. Both women tried to catch their breaths and walked over to the window, peering out towards the ground. They were shocked when they saw no mad man laying there.

Not wanting to spend anymore time there in the house, they stumbled out of there and shuffled into Emma's yellow bug. With shaky hands Emma stuffed her key into the ignition and started her car. She sped out of the forest and into town.

Neither Emma or Mary Margaret looked into the rear view mirror. They never wanted to give that house a second glance. Never wanted to give that psycho a second chance.

Emma swore to Mary Margaret that the next time she saw Jefferson she would shoot him on sight. Mary Margaret venomously agreed.

As they got into town Mary Margaret bid Emma farewell and they went their opposite ways. Emma went to Henry's school and found him sitting on the bench. She sat down next to him and nudged his shoulder with hers. They spoke about Mary Margaret and how she's doing.

A little girl around Henry's age turned her head towards them and presented them with a smile Emma found strangely familiar. She even waved to them, making them wave back to her. "Hi, Henry!"

Henry smiled back. As she walked away with her group of friends Emma looked down at her son. With a raised eyebrow she asked, "Who is that?"

Henry looked back up at her with some confusion in his eyes. "Her name's Paige. She goes to school with me..."

Something clicked in Emma's head and she lightly hit his arm. "Henry, do you have your storybook with you?"

The confusion on his face deepened and he reached for his backpack and started unzipping it. "Yeah, why?" He took the storybook out and passed it to his birth mother. She shrugged it off as curiosity. She took the book from him and laid it on her lap. She opened the book and flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for. There in the book was Jefferson. Well, illustrations of him. She almost didn't recognize him with his long hair. He's shown taking a hat out of a box. Emma tries to take a deep calming breath. She slowly flipped the page and she sees a man with black hair and startling blue eyes. Beside him was a girl with blonde hair. Emma swallowed and flipped the page again. This time he wasn't in the forest or with anyone. He was alone. His head turned to the side and the scar visible. He had that crazy look in his eyes and he looked manic. All around him were hats.

Henry looked at her. "What? What's is it?" Emma shook her head signaling 'nothing'. The school bell rang making Emma look up. Chewing on her bottom lip Emma focuses her attention on Henry.

The grip on the book tightened making her knuckles turn white. "Can I hold onto this?"

The smile on his face is heartwarming, "Absolutely..." As Emma flipped through the pages, she stared intensely at the pages. She saw that everything Jefferson said was true. But Henry looked at her with his big brown eyes. "What is it?"

Emma shook her head as she stared at an illustrating of the Mad Hatter working insanely, surrounded by an infinite amount of hats. "Nothing, kid."

Henry gave his mother a skeptical look as he slid off the bench. "If you say so..." He zipped up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He walked toward the school and disappeared from Emma's view as he walked through the front doors of the school. Emma slammed the book shut and took a deep breath. Soon she also got off of the bench and walked towards the Sheriff's station.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUMMER. FINALLY SUMMER.

**_❝_ ** _A real world. How arrogant are you to think yours is the only one?_  
_There are infinite more. You have to open your mind._  
_They touch one another, pressing up in a long line of lands, each just as real as the last._  
_All have their own rules. Some have magic, some don't._  
_And some need magic._  
_Like this one._  
_And that's where you come in._ **_❞_ **

**_-Jefferson_ **

 

* * *

 

****

 

* * *

 

After Jefferson got kicked out of the third story window of his own home, he scrambled up and ran away from his prison and into the forest. He wanted to be in a familiar area. The forest in Storybrooke reminded him of the forest that surrounded his house in the Enchanted Forest. The one he used to share with Grace. He stopped and sat on a tree stump. With shaky hands he wiped his tears away. Sniffling, he soon started to sob. He just wanted to be home!

When he figured it was safe enough to go home, he wiped his face and stood back up. He slowly walked back to his prison. The glass shards crunching and crushing underneath his weight. He momentarily stopped and crouched down and stared at the bigger pieces of glass. Straightening out he made his way into his house. He walked up to the third floor and picked up the mallet and the telescope. He put both those things where they belonged

Jefferson had nothing to do.  Walked around his house, he noticed all the little messy spots and whatnot. Jefferson reached down and unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. He picked up the broom and the dustpan. The mess was bothering him very much. He started cleaning the whole house.

By the end of the night his hair was an even bigger mess than before. His vest was thrown somewhere in his room. His shirt untucked and wrinkled. The moon was full and high in the sky.

Jefferson was exhausted. He just wanted to sleep.

He put the broom and the dustpan away. Slowly he made his way into his room and got undressed. He changed into his pajamas and laid down in his beautifully made bed, ruining the perfection. He closed his eyes and he succumbed to a restless, dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

Jefferson stormed into Regina's house. In his hands he held a White Rabbit placard. Regina smirked and turned around to face him. "Jefferson. So you got my message."

Jefferson have her a pointed look. "How could I miss it?" He seethed. "You know I watch her."

The Evil Queen walked across the room and poured them two glasses of Scotch. "It must be  _painful_ , your daughter Paige being oh-so-near." Jefferson growled and sent a glare her way. " _Grace_. Her name is Grace; you should know that- you changed it. What do you want?"

Regina pretended to think about it. "Your help."

Jefferson gave her a heated look "And what makes you think I won't kill you after everything you've done?" He nearly screamed.

A chuckled escaped Regina's lips. " Because you don't have it in you. If you did, you would have done it twenty-eight years ago when I brought you here. Because you know if I'm dead, you'll never get back to your daughter!" Regina picked up a glass of Scotch and offered one to Jefferson. "And I have a way for both of us to get what we want." Jefferson didn't seem fazed by her words, instead he raised the placard and dropped the card into the glass.

Regina scowled and crossed the room again, setting the glass down. Instead she picked up a hatbox, set it down in near him, and gave him a triumphant look. Jefferson walked over to the hatbox and flipped the lid open. "My hat..." He whispered. He looked at Regina and stared her down.

"I want you to use it again." She said.

Jefferson frowned and shook his head. "I can't make it work. I don't have enough magic..." Regina smirked. "Well then, you're in luck, because I happen to have some. Not a lot." She trailed off. Delicately she lifted the hat out of the box and gave it to Jefferson. "But hopefully enough for one last journey." She finished.

Jefferson took the hat from her hands and cleared his throat. "Where?"

"Back to our land. Where there's a solution to a  _very_ delicate problem I have; how to get rid of the one person who could break my curse."

"Emma..." Jefferson smiled ruefully. "And why shouldn't I let her do just that? End the madness and go home?"

Regina scoffed. "To your hovel? Selling fungus at the fair? Why? You can stay here, in the mansion I gave you." She sighed and walked past him. "My problem, Jefferson, is the same as yours. It's family. We both want our children back, and we can get them. If we work together."

"Why should I trust you now?" Jefferson asked. Regina responded, "You shouldn't. But it's the only offer you've got. After we're through I'll wake up your dear Grace so she remembers who you are."

Jefferson's eyes widened. "No!" He rushed to her. "Remembering is the worst curse; two lives in a head. Like me. I want to forget. I want you to write us a new story. Here." He declared.

Regina took a deep breath. "Well then, my dear Jefferson, that's exactly what you'll have." Regina crossed the room one last time. "Oh. After we take care of Miss Swan."

 

* * *

 

Jefferson made a face as he looked around. He hesitantly followed Regina, into her vault.

"Watch your step." Regina warned. Jefferson didn't look at her. He kept his eyes on the walls of the catacombs. "What is this place?"

Regina kept walking. "Where I've kept the last bit of my magic. The only magic in this world is in the things I brought with me." Finally they arrived at a room with shelves decorating the walls containing minor artifacts.

Jefferson set the hat on the floor and sigh. "It's not spinning. I-It's not working."

Regina shrugged it off. "It needs to absorb the magic that's here. I have some things left." Regina reached over and took a box off of the shelf. "A few trinkets." Regina emptied the box into the hat, then put it back on the shelf. They waited for a while. Soon Jefferson's patience ran thin. He shook his head and flipped his hat. He growled when nothing fell out. He stared at his hat. "It's not enough; we need something that still works." He saw Regina pull something out of her pocket and tearfully studied it. Jefferson raised an eyebrow. "Who is that?"

Regina took a deep breath. "Someone long gone..."

"Well, whatever- or whoever-it is, it still has magical properties. Gimme that and let me see what I can do with it. If you want your son back, if you want your revenge, give it to me." Regina made a gesture for him to put his hat back on the floor. Jefferson followed her silent command and lowered the hat, till the top touched the dusty floor. Regina walked over to it and she placed the ring inside of it. The ring and that touch of magic caused the top hat to spin. Regina furrowed her brows. "What's wrong? Why isn't it opening a portal?"

Jefferson stepped forward and crouched down. He fingered the hat and examined it. "The magic; it's not enough. We can't go anywhere."

Regina frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, then you've failed."

Jefferson shook his head. "Maybe not. There's enough magic to touch the other side, just not to get us there. There might be enough to- reach through and  _retrieve_ something."

Regina raised an eyebrow and sunk down to be eye level with the Mad Hatter. This sparked her interest. "Can I bring something back?" She questioned.

Jefferson looked at her. "Is there an object that can help you? Perhaps I can open it enough and reach through and grab it. It would have to be  _small_ , something you can take with your hand. Is there anything like that that can help you?"

Regina smirked and nodded. "Yes. Yes, I believe there is."

Jefferson nodded. "Then you need to direct me to the time and place where the object exists." Regina's face contorted in confusion. "How?"

"Think about it. Guide the hat." He answered. Regina nodded and closed her eyes. Suddenly a smiled appeared on her face as she opened her eyes. They both stood up and moved back. Purple mist swirled out of the hat. Jefferson stared at it. "Excellent. It appears to be working. Now what is it we're after?"

"An  _ **apple**_."

 

* * *

 

_**Past** _

_**Enchanted Forest** _

_Regina stood in the stable of her old childhood home. She turned her head and watched as her step-daughter, Snow White, walked in._

_"Hello, Regina..."_

_The Evil Queen ignored her greeting. "Follow me." Regina started walking with Snow White walking beside her. "Do you remember when I ran down your runaway horse, Snow? Do you remember when I saved your life?"_

_Snow White nodded. "Of course..." She laughed nervously and looked around. "It all looks the same."_

_Regina shook her head. "Not quite. This is new." She laid her eyes on a headstone with a pink heart engraved on it. Snow White looked at the grave. "Is that-"_

_Regina cut her off. "A grave. Daniel's grave."_

_Snow's eyes widened and she looked at Regina. "Daniel. I thought- Regina wanted to laugh. "He ran away? I told you that to spare your feelings out of-_ kindness _. But he died because of you."_

_"Uh, uh-I'm... sorry." She stuttered._

_Regina nodded. "I'm sorry too. But nothing can change what happened. What you did. You promised to keep my secret. You promised, but you_ lied _." She sneered._

 _Snow White frowned. "Your mother-" "She_ ripped  _his heart out! Because of you! Because you_ couldn't _listen to me."_

_Snow White glared at her. "You took my father. Haven't we both suffered enough?"_

_Regina glared at her. "No!" Regina reached into her bag. Snow White watched her cautiously. "What is that?" Regina pulled a blood red apple out of her bag. "It's just a morsel. Did you know that apples stand for health and wisdom?"_

_Snow White took a deep death. "So why do I get the feeling that one might kill me?" Regina shook her head. She stared at the apple and turned it in her hand. "It won't kill you. No, what it will do is_ far _worse. Your body will be your tomb. And you'll be in there with nothing but dreams formed of our own regrets."_

_Snow White looked at the apple, then at Regina. "You're going to force me to eat it..." She stated, causing Regina to scoff. "Of course not. It wouldn't work, anyway. The choice is yours. It must be taken willingly."_

_Snow White gave her stepmom a foul look. "And why would I do that?"_

_Regina smirked. She anticipated this move from Snow. "Because if you refuse the apple, your Prince? Your Charming? Will be killed."_

_Snow's eyes widened. "No..." She whispered._

_Regina looked at Snow White and shrugged. "As I said, the choice is yours."_

_Snow White thought about it and stared at the apple. "I take that apple and he lives. That's the deal you want to make?"_

_Regina nodded and held the apple out towards Snow. "With all my heart."_

_Snow took a deep breath and took the apple from her Evil stepmother. "Then congratulations. You've won." With that said, Snow sunk her teeth into the apple. Her eyes closed and she collapsed. The apple slipped out of her hands and rolled down the hill. A small portal opened up, swallowing the apple as it fell through._

 

* * *

 

_**Present day** _

_**Storybrooke** _

The apple popped out of the top hat and Jefferson caught it. "Is this it?" He held it out towards Regina.

Regina nodded and took the apple from him. "Yes. Yes it is."

Jefferson looked at her with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "And my daughter? My Grace?"

Regina shook her head. "First things first. The deal's not done. Not until I solve the next conundrum. How to get the Savior to taste my forbidden fruit..."

* * *

Emma walked up to the front steps of Regina's house and rang the doorbell. She heard heels clicking against the tiled floor and the door swung open. Emma looked into the eyes of her sons mother. "We need to talk."

Regina nodded. "Yes, I-I imagine we do. I was just about to call you. Come right in."

Emma nodded and stepped through the doors _._  "Do what you're so skilled at and make yourself at home." Regina paused. "I believe you came to see me."

Emma took a deep breath. "Look. This isn't easy. I think that this- whatever it is between us needs to end."

Regina spared her a glance. "At last, something we can agree on."

Emma looked at Regina. "I wanna make a deal with you about Henry."

Regina frowned. "I'm not making any deals with you-"

"I'm leaving town." Emma cut her off. Regina stopped and stare at Emma with wide-eyes. " _What_?"

"This... What we're doing is a problem, and I'm gonnago. But I have conditions. I still get to see Henry. I get to visit and spend time, whatever." Emma explained. Regina nodded in agreement. "And you get to see him; you're still in his life."

Emma nodded. "Look, in any deal both parties are a little unhappy. But, let's be honest- we both know the world where I'm not in his life no longer exists, and there's no one who can do anything about that."

Emma stopped when oven timer beeped. "You're right. Would you mind following me for a moment?" Regina asked. Emma nodded and they moved their conversation to the kitchen. Regina put on oven mitts and opened the oven. She took the turnover out and set it on the counter. "So, what  _are_ you proposing?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. Just figure it out as we go." Regina gave Emma a look. "But he's my son."

Emma nodded. "Yeah." Emma turned and started to leave. "Oh, Miss. Swam. Maybe a little something for the road?" Regina questioned. 

Emma nodded. "Thanks."

"If we're going to be in each others lives, it's time we start being cordial." Regina put the turnover in a container. She looked at Emma. "My famous turnovers. Old recipe. But delicious." Regina presented the turnover to Emma. Emma gave her a tight-lipped smile and took it from her. "Thank you."

Regina smiled back. "I do hope you like apples."

When all that was said, Emma left the mayor's house with the container full of Regina's turnover in her hands.

 

* * *

 

Reginapushed open the door to Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop, making the bell ring. She saw Mr. Gold standing at his desk, writing in a ledger. "I hope you bought travel insurance. Because no one's going anywhere." Mr. Gold raised and eyebrow as he looked up at her. "Oh, really? And why's that?"

Regina looked around the store. "Because I found the solution to my Emma Swan problem." Mr. Gold stared at her. "Oh, yes?" He asked softly.

Regina nodded. "An  _old, reliable_  solution." Mr. Gold stopped writing in the ledger. "A sleeping curse. Might I ask how you managed to obtain one here in Storybrooke?"

She shrugged. "By sacrificing the last bit of magic I had left."

"So, you made magic  _from_ magic. Well, I'm sure I don't have to remind you that, uh... all magic comes with a price." He told her.

Regina leaned forward over the counter. "Then you can pay it. Because now? The curse is gonna be stronger than ever and you will be  _right_ here, where you belong." Mr. Gold left the counter behind and stood behind another counter. "Don't you  _understand_? I won!" She yelled as she followed Mr. Gold. "So whatever plan you had, whatever reason you wanted the curse broken...  _too bad_. Because it's never going to happen."

Regina turned around. She started walking out. On her way out, she spun the globe.

 

* * *

 

Emma walked down the stairs of the apartment she and Mary Margaret shared. A knock erupted from the door, made her stop. She walked over to the door and unlocked it. As she opened the door, Emma saw Henry. He beamed at her.

"Hey Emma! Everything okay? You sounded strange over the walkie."

Emma shook her head. "Oh, um. I'm okay. Just, um," Emma sighed. "Yesterday when I tried to take you away, you were right.  _Can't_  take you out of Storybrooke. But, I can't stay, either..."

Henry stopped and looked up at his mother confused. " _What_?"

Emma bit her lower lip. "I have to go." She clarified. "Go? You mean- leave Storybrooke?" Henry questioned.

Emma nodded. "I spoke to Regina, we made a deal, I'm still gonna be able to see you, just not... every day."

Henry started shaking his head. "No! No, you can't trust her!" Emma sighed and stared down her son. "I have to. It's my only choice. It's best for you, Henry. Every time I fight her, someone else gets hurt. _"_

He gripped her arm. "No, no, no! You're just scared. This happens to all heroes, it's just the low moment before you fight back."

Emma frowned and sank to her knees. "Henry! This isn't a story! This is reality. Some things have to change. You can't skip school. You can't run away, and... you can't believe in curses."

Henry stopped. He furrowed his brows. "...Y-you really don't believe?"

Emma hesitated. "I- um. This is how it has to be right now. I made a deal. And I used my superpower. She's telling the truth. She's going to take really good care of you."

Henry nodded. "Yes! But she wants you dead." Emma gripped his shoulders. "Come on, Henry!"

"But you're the  _only_ one that can stop her!"

Emma rose from her kneeling position. "Stop her from what? All she's ever done is fight for you. It just... got out of hand. I'm sorry."

Henry stepped closer to Emma and they hugged each other. As they pulled away from the hug, Henry looked around his mothers apartment and his gaze stopped when he saw the turnover. His gaze returned to Emma. "Where did you get that?"

Emma looked at the turnover. "Regina gave it to me."

Henry started shaking his head again. "Apple!" He screamed. Emma raised an eyebrow. "So?"

Henry wanted to shake some sense into his mother. "You can't eat that; it's poison!" Confusion danced in Emma's eyes. "What?"

"Don't you see?" Henry breathed. "The deal. It was all a trick, to get you to eat  _that_." He pointed to the apple turnover. "To get  _rid_ of the savior."

Emma sighed. "Henry, come on... Why would she do that when I  _just_ told her I was gonna go?"

"Because as long as you're alive, you're a threat to the curse." He told her. Emma shook her head. "Henry? You've got to stop thinking like this."

"But it's the truth. And you leaving  _isn't_  gonna change that." Emma and Henry went to the kitchen and reached the turnover. Emma looked at her son. "I'll prove it to you." She told him.

"No!" Henry snatched the turnover off the counter and stepped back. "Henry! What are you doing?"

Henry looked at his mom sadly. "Sorry it had to come to this. You may not believe in the curse. Or in me. But I believe in you." He declared. Henry picked the fork up and got a forkful of the apple turnover. He stuffed the fork in his mouth and chewed.

Emma watched him. "See? You wanna have some ice cream with that? Then we can go back to talking about-" Just like that, before her eyes, her soon collapsed. Emma ran over to him and knelt down beside him. "Henry. Henry?" She shook him. "Henry?!"

 


End file.
